This is an application for funds to support in part the organization and publication of the Official Satellite Meeting of BRAIN-91 on the Role of Neurotransmitters in Brain Injury, to be held in Key West, Florida. Its main objective is to assemble participants from diverse scientific fields and specialties so as to bring their collective expertise to bear upon significant problems related to the importance of neurotransmitters in neuronal and vascular injury following brain ischemia, trauma, epilepsy and neurodegenerative diseases. organizing this Satellite Symposium as a sequel to BRAIN-91 and in close proximity to the site of BRAIN-91 will enable us to attract leading scientists and investigators in the field related to the role neurotransmitters in brain injury from this country and abroad who will be participating in BRAIN-91. The format of this satellite meeting has special advantages over standard societal meetings. Most meetings have a conventional format with unrestricted attendance, many presentations, and brief discussions. This Satellite Symposium is planned to be small; it will focus on timely and specific topics, and participation will be limited to persons with either new ideas or proven record of recent research productivity in the field. Discussion thus can be focused, knowledgeable and critical. The meeting has been designed to emphasize critical thinking and thorough discussion rather than the mere outlining of new concepts. It should be emphasized that, as opposed to other fora, this meeting will provide a valuable kind of opportunity for sharing views and clarifying understanding.